Letting Go
by Amore Is She
Summary: Massie Block had left her beloved Paris for Westchester, New York. Where scandals are favoured over scones, gossip over get-aways. Her parents told her to just let it go; new things were good for a person. Will Massie crack under pressure? Certainly not.
1. Drowning From Expulsion

**A/N: **I realize that some of you may notice that this story is a carbon-copy of another. And that's because: I forgot my password to my old account, Masked In Chanel.

If you don't believe me, PM Masked In Chanel's account, and I'll reply from this account.

And yes, I do forget passwords a ton.

Massington, right?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Clique; all rightful owners associated with do.

**xxxx**

There was an unusual wind that whipped Massie Block's brunette locks against her glossed lips. That grabbed her green cashmere scarf; loosening it for play.

A rejected sigh moaned about the wind and her infamous amber eyes widened in curiousity.

The tree branches waved their good-byes in sorrow, as if they were unhappy for her to go.

The clouds were low-slung like Massie's Rock & Republic denim jeans; telling her that time wasn't ready for her to leave.

A groan rolled across the sky as thunder, lightening ready to unleash its powerful hits on predators, and rain roughly striking the ground.

Paris didn't want Massie Block to go. She didn't either.

Mr. William Block frowned at the sudden condition, but gave a forced smile while pressing his Blackberry with urgency.

Nature stormed in pain. _And Massie Block couldn't do anything about it._

**xx**_about forty minutes later_**xx**

She sighed, dejected and rejected.

Currently across from her was her mother and father, Kendra and William.

The rain pounded down on the sleek black Lamborghini Murcielago, their rental car. Driving it, was a quite aged man with graying hair and steady eyes, who's success story was innocent and had yet to fall for the addictive world of one-night stands, achoholics anonymous, and the barricated walls to be one's new home.

Checking outside of the tinted windows, she observed the drowned sidewalks and pedestrians.

Her heart gave way of vociferous protests. Her mind beat down the walls of her own reason.

Betrayal struck her.

It felt as if she was falling. And couldn't get up. It felt as if it was hard to breathe. Desperate for air.

Confused.

_Hello, Westchester. _

**xxxx**


	2. Stillness Of Breath Under Air

**A/N: **I decided to include a language warning for you. There is a handful of sentences and thoughts that include swear words, and, it may not be "suitable content" for younger view/readers.

Oh. Short chapter, I apologize.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Clique; all rightful owners associated with do.

**xxxx**

_Is there any just cause for a feeling like this?_

_'Cause on a surface, I'm just a name on the list._

_I tried to be discreet, but then I screwed up again._

_I'm lost and found, this is my final mistake._

_She's loving by proxy, no giving- all take._

_'Cause I've been through this fantasy, one too many times._

-Cutting Crew, "I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight"

**xxxx**

Moments ago, she landed fresh on American soil; no, it hadn't been her first time, but she was certain that it should have been her last.

If she had just walked away.

Always the precise one, her tall boots weren't the hassle to walk on the uneven pavement.

Whispers filled the frigid New York air, noticing travelers and trees alike.

Ungrasped comments traveled swiftly in a circular motion, surrounding Massie.

It became, _the second time if she recalled_, hard to breathe.

Inhaling and exhaling became difficult.

Right before left, as the wind gave a whirlwind of a push, telling her of the possibilities.

To start over.

The chance to be anyone she wanted.

To be on top.

Which, she desired more than anything.

_But she was already alpha. _

In her screwed mind, yes, but really? No.

A little bit of revenge is what I came for.

That, _she wouldn't mind._

Not at all.

**xx**_at the baggage claim_**xx**

A forced effort on Massie's part through the middle of the rushed travelers assaulted in a handful of glares, jaw-drops, whistles, groans- such and so.

Massie simply was over the throng of people.

It was all too much.

The gleaming silver of the baggage claim cast reflections that entertained unsuspecting victims.

It suppressed a range of emotions: mystery, playfulness, intimidation, forbidding- shadows danced across the walls.

Inviting her to show her own, Massie Block was never one to deny a chance to observe, stepped foward to see her own.

Her own 17 year-old body image was displayed on the wall.

Which was one of the most interesting things in the world to Massie.

Rage placed from the machine, a low growl adding to the overload of suitcases, duffles, and designer cases forced against each other as they made it down.

An older woman, lines crossing to and fro on her scowled-up face, reached for a lifeless and dull brown suitcase without a dash of a wink in sight.

Massie's own dark eggplant purple trunks had yet to make themselves known, forboding a wait.

The black textured rubber-smell continued down a line, wear and tear alike, for a couple of minutes.

She exhaled a sigh without pride or glory, desperate for her own bundle to triple-roll its way down.

Another exasperated sigh matched her own, this belonging to a gorgeous Spanish girl.

She had to be around my own age, with her young beauty and flawless face. Long, dark chocolate layers and waves tumbled down her tanned shoulders, navy-lined brown eyes aside.

A shortened Ralph Lauren wool-cashmere sweater dress with a pinstripe button-down under extenuated her long, lean legs. Moutains of Net-A-Porter ordered bangles fell down her snapped wrist.

_She could work._

Lengthening her neck, Massie swiveled her hips in a single-step motion, widened her Glossip Girl "Strawberries & Cream" glossed lips to a purse.

An exhale of confidence ran down up her spine. "Hi, I'm Massie Block."

The girl, an innocent glance at Massie later, and she was sold. "Alicia Riveria."

"Given." Massie ran her now-frigid fingers in a wavered line.

Alicia's eyes perked with unknown and child-like excitement. "Given. Hmm, I like it." she flashed an Oscar-worthy smile. "So. How'd you get shipped to this hell-hole?"

_She sure is blunt._

I cracked an amused grin, and lifted an eyebrow with unnoticable precision. "Huh. I don't look native?"

We both lifted our eyes from the age-old air conditioner and supressed laughs.

"No. No, you don't. But, _ehmagawsh_, no, I don't either."

"That cannot be true. You look just like the herd of high-glossing bitches and grade-A prep bastards." A knowing smirk increased the corners of my lips, a silent reminder to unreveal the past.

She fowarded the same smirk.

_She is, no doubt, an "alpha-worthy beta"._

"This isn't your first time here?" her voice echoed, sending a wave of shivers to press the machine.

I gave my so-called infamous amber eye-roll. "No, it is, but, to say—take notice to our lovely passengers."

**xx**_driving to estate_**xx**

My new car, a Bugatti Veyron, cruised along the thin, frail path leading up to an oversized property.

It barricated my dreams, hopes, and ideas.

_Splendid._

I gave another eye-roll at the anxiety attack-prone staff, who were all lined up with fake and large smiles plastered on their faces.

I exhaled heavily, and twisted the key outwards. The engine died down, a low noise escaping it.

"So. Hi. You must be the workers, right?" I asked, hovering my eyes to their faces while snatching at my newest love. A gorgeous deep purple shoulder bag with etches of navy pearls laced on.

Because boys were so much trouble, I find it easy to spend up on the latest clothing, shoes, handbags, jewelry, and accesories. Much less hurt that way.

There was a certain air to the sky at the moment. The clouds were not low and grey.

Rather, a cloudless sky with a medium blue tint to the sky blue exterior. I had never seen a color such. It made my stomach swoop, grasp for love, and clear my fogged thoughts.

I wasn't even much of a nature person.

The woodsy area was surrounding and enclosing on me. The air felt heavier here.

It wrapped its long and leaning self over me, and I was trapped without a cause.

It tripped over itself, and damaged the trees in a single blow.

It was clearly unhappy.

_When did the air start to have feelings?_

**xxxx**


	3. Drenched With & Without

**A/N: **i'm tired and very, very annoyed. my sister is being such a bitch. filler chapter. cliffhanger at end. next chapter you ladies can meet almost all of the clique.

and a late language warning for you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Clique; all rightful owners associated with do.

**xxxx**

_So you were born in an electrical storm._

_Took a bite out of the sun, and saw your future in a machine built for two._

_Now your rays make me go kind of crazy, shock and awe and amaze me._

_Just a ticker tape and parade in me._

_But something was wrong, 'till you tap danced on the air, in the night._

_Screaming at the top of your lungs, you said:_

_"Come on, come on. Do what you want."_

-OK Go, "Do What You Want"

**xx**_The Block Estate_**xx**

Deep down, there was that sinking trench at the bottom of my heart. It fed lies that were certainly believable at once. And I, being that naive little girl (which was part of my shadow), believed them. Later on I learned that I shouldn't. That trust isn't something you give to just anyone. But sadly, that little girl _is _part of _my _shadow. And I can't do anything about it.

Which happens to be a dignity that led me to Paris. Maybe Paris would let me unwind to become the alpha I was born to be.

I stole the spotlight.

They praised my good edge. They praised my rough edge.

But that little girl inside of me, the same little girl whom I once trusted decisions with—betrayed me.

And Massie Block doesn't let anyone betray her.

So, she thought she was being smart by asking her father is he had a better chance to expand his beyond multi-trillion business empire.

He replied. "Westchester, New York."

The home of hundreds of average-earners, millionares, and a few billionares.

And that's the way she came here.

**xx**_The Riveria Estate_**xx**

Alicia nodded, her raven waves spraying the air with a gust of Fekkai scented hairspray.

She was gazing into her old-Hollywood glamour mirror, giving up a fatal report.

Recalling Massie Block, she reminded herself of what she planned on telling everyone who noticed her.

_"Well. I'm hailing from Spain, but I'm entering the Land of the Lullaby, there's absolutely no drama here, because my parents, Len and Nadia, needed a fresh breath of air."_

There wasn't any male on this planet hot enough to tell anyone that she actually moved because her eternal wannabee of a beta became an alpha.

Not that she wasn't okay with being a beta, because she totally was. She just didn't want to be a degraded loser.

She came here because she wanted a fresh plate. A dry-cleaned start to begin her new life.

And Massie was going to help her through this plan. Although she recieved a fraction of the truth.

Alicia and Massie were only betas alone. Together they were alphas.

**xx**_The Block Estate_**xx**

I whipped my brunette hair into a messy bun, and stuck my hip bone out.

A 9.4 at the greatest. It was only for bed. And I was lacking a sad amount of sleep.

There was a faint ding to my computer screen, as the electronical contraption gave itself a name proclaiming "iMac".

**Alicia Riveria has sent you a friend request. ACCEPT or DENEY.**

I nodded and clicked the "accept" button.

I scanned my username's profile, and gave half of an effort in conjuring up a new chatroom, "The Pretty Committee Strikes Back". TPCSB to everyone who wasn't on my contacts list.

**Holagurrl: **adore this chatroom. what do we use it for?

**Massiekur: **everything. if we want to be the alphas, then "the pretty committee" (myself and you) neeed to come out on top.

**Holagurrl: **oh, cool. well, if we want to be alphas; a makeover will be needed. us both. are you in?

**Massiekur: **when and where?

**Holagurrl: **the westchester, tommorrow, 10:00 A.M.

**Massiekur: **of course. i'll pick you up, what's your address?

**Holagurrl: **regent-bay avenue. we have the street all to ourselves. i'll inform the gatekeepers of you.

**Massiekur: **given. wait—you go to octavian country day, right?

**Holagurrl: **i start on tuesday.

**Massiekur: **if you didn't, you so know that i wouldn't be going, right?

**Holagurrl: **who would? ;)

I quickly signed out and found a small bit of myself out of the frigid water. Not out, but it felt as if Alicia had saved my head from hitting the surface again?

This feeling is undeniable. But I'm still denying.

**xx**_The Riveria Estate_**xx**

I gave a small sliver of a smile and forfeited a huge sigh to all the luggage and brown paper boxes.

My heart was scattered across the surface.

I shook my loose waves, and searched for my Spanish red trunk that was supposedly under some what of this mess.

Once found, I could pick up that thin forest green Ralph camisole. I was thinking of pairing it with my denim poison of choice: 7 For All Mankind. Because Massie and I agreed that Juicy hoodies were a must-have for shopping in Westchester. We both actually didn't own one, so cardigans would have to work.

"Here it is." I slurred out, my voice was a bit worn from all the talking done. Thank God for AIM.

**xx**_The Block Estate_**xx**

Dressing my new model was difficult with everything thrown around. I decided on a Splendid camisole with Rock & Republic jeans.

I recalled what Alicia and I had made in a trusty TPC handbook that we both had just declared rules for about an hour ago. The two copies were printed and ready to be handed out.

I swiveled around the candy-colored sweater in one hand.

The deep-pink color gave a reminder of my family's trip to a few exotic places when I was younger. I never wanted to leave the warm weather and white-sand beaches. Bridges were built for me. I dutifully crossed them all.

Therefore, I must not cry at any given time. Traveling around and leaving in an instant were parts that made my sanctuary that forced me to never cry.

I stumbled over to where my white duvet was currently laying, and gave unsuccessful attempts at piecing together a decent sleeping space.

Blowing a force of air through my mouth, Paris came to mind.

_There was an unusual wind that whipped Massie Block's brunette locks against her glossed lips. That grabbed her green cashmere scarf; loosening it for play._

Her hand's instinct was to slap against her ears, as if they would erase the thoughts.

All thoughts were like the storming cloud of her own life.

**xx**_the founders are thinking the same thing_**xx**

What. Will. Happen.

**xxxx**


End file.
